1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network coding for cooperative relay network. More specifically, the invention integrates the network coding with the clustered cooperative communication at the physical layer.
2.Discussion of the Related Art
In the present invention, the network coding for the cooperative relay network is suggested. Hereafter, a D2D (device-to-device) communication is explained. FIG. 1 illustrates a concept of the D2D communication.
Referring to FIG. 1, UE1 and UE2 are performing the D2D communication, and UE3 and UE4 are also performing the the D2D communication. An eNB may perform controls for the D2D communication, such as a location of time/frequency resources or a transmission power, using a suitable control signals. But, if the UE exists out of coverage of the eNB, the D2D communication can be performed without the controls for the D2D communication of the eNB.